Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers
1986Movies' TV spoof of "Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers" (1989). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Dale - Himself * Gadget Hackwrench - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Monterey Jack - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Zipper - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Fat Cat - Covington (TaleSpin) * Mepps - Uncle Harry (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Snout - Racoon (The Nut Job) * Wart - Don Karnage (Talespin) * Mole - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Professor Nimnul - Roland Bellyache (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * DTZ - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Bric - Winnie the Pooh * Brac - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Tammy - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Bink - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) * Mother Squirrel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Lahwhinie - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Shaka Baka - Chip Tracy * Hubba Hubba - Kiddo * Seymour - Clayton Seasons: # Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Season 1) # Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Season 2) # Alvin 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Season 3) Trivia: * Chip was Alvin Seville in 4000Movies' TV-spoof, Chip and the Chipmunks (1983), and Alvin is Chip in this spoof. * Season 7 of Alvin and the Chipmunks, and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers were released in 1989. Gallery: Alvin Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Alvin Seville as Chip Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Dale as Himself Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Gadget Hackwrench Jerry in Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes.jpg|Jerry as Momterey Jack Stitch in Lilo & Stitch- The Series.jpg|Stitch as Zipper Covington.jpg|Covington as Fat Cat Uncle Harry in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png|Uncle Harry as Mepps Raccoon in The Nut Job.jpg|Raccoon as Snout Don Karnage in TaleSpin.jpg|Don Karnage as Wart SirHiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Mole Roland Bellyache in Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Roland Bellyache as Professor Nimnul Little Suzy (TV Series).jpg|Little Suzy as Mandy Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Littlefoot as Spunky Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree Animated Storybook.jpg|Rabbit as DTZ Pooh in Piglet's Big Movie..jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Bric Tigger in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Tigger as Brac Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Tammy Giselle the tooth fairly mouse.jpg|Giselle as Bink Pearl Pureheart in The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Mother Squirrel Miss Miller on the Phone.jpg|Miss Miller as Vonda Clutchcoin Aladdin As Maui.jpeg|Aladdin as Clyde Cosgrove Isis.png|Isis as Kismet Sultan in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Sultan as Mr. Gribbish Lord Shen in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Lord Shen as Sewernose de Bergerac Artemis Angry.png|Artemis as Harry Max Taylor-1.jpg|Max Taylor as Harry (Human) Luna-2.jpg|Luna as Harriet Jiminy Cricket in DTV Valentine.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Sparky Flik in Toy Story 2.jpg|Flik as Buzz Miss Dalia.jpg|Miss Dalia as Lahwhinie Foxglove.jpg|Foxglove as Herself Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Claudia Vorstein as Winifred Cat r waul by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d7ozb0k.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Bud Chula the Tarantula in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Chula as Lou Tanya Mousekewitz Singing.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Canina La Fur Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoof Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers spoofs Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:1986Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof